


Cover for "Malfoy Child by Vorabiza"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A potions accident turns Draco into a four-year-old and Harry takes over his care for the next four months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Malfoy Child by Vorabiza"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Malfoy Child](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/52175) by Vorabiza. 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/117514524774/) on tumblr.


End file.
